


Our Hero

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, tw: mentions of death, tw: mentions of gun shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Chimney is still in shock when he walks through the door of his family home, completely forgetting he's covered in blood.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Our Hero

It had been so long since they had a call like that.

A call that left them all shaking, quiet when they got back to the station.

It had been so bad, Bobby had to call for relief cover and sent them all home for the rest of the shift. No one had fought him, they had barely said a word to each other as they walked out of the firehouse.

Chimney could barely remember the drive home, images of an entire family just… gone. Shot by a mad man on a rampage as they played in the park. They couldn’t save any of them – he couldn’t help but see Maddie in the face of the pregnant woman as he tried to bring her back, and Amelia’s in the little girl laid next to her.

Before he knows it, he’s opening the front door to the house he shares with his own pregnant wife – his very much alive wife who he just needs to hold right then. “Daddy!” The sound of his also very much alive, and extremely happy four year old girl, quickly followed by her three year old brother comes tumbling towards him before suddenly. She stops.

“You’re messy daddy!” It’s said with all the innocence only a child can muster, her eyes big and brown, full of worry and curiosity as she looks up at the man. He wants a hug, she always hugs him when he comes in from work but instead, he looks down to where she’s looking and he’s going to vomit. He hates himself. In all the rush to get out of the firehouse and to his family, he’d forgotten to change, to shower… he’s covered in blood. The blood of the people he couldn’t save, despite how hard he had tried.

Henry pulls on his sister’s arm, before he starts crying, when the man stumbles back, tears falling down his own face. “Hey, what’s going—” Maddie’s voice suddenly trails off and he watches as she suddenly scoops up both their children with a grace he never knew possible, quickly removing them from the hallway and away from him.

He doesn’t hear what she says to them, but Henry’s cries eventually die down and the sound of the television being turned up reverberates around the otherwise quiet house. His chest tightens, his stomach twisting when he tries to prepare himself for the hell his wife is about to bestow upon him for traumatising their children. For coming home covered in blood when he always, always made sure he got changed beforehand. For coming home a complete and utter mess when maybe, he thinks, he should have gone somewhere else. He just wanted to hold her so badly.

“Hey, hey, baby… breathe, okay?” Her voice is soothing, not at all like the harshness he had built up in his mind, her hand coming to a rest on his chest and her lips against his forehead. She knows him well enough, he realises, to know he would never come home in such a state if he had been in his right mind. “Breathe with me, we’ll get you all cleaned up, lots of family hugs tonight…”

Buck. Buck must have phoned her. He must have told her what happened, must have…

“C-couldn’t s-save…”

“I know, Howie, I know but I also know you tried so hard. You didn’t give up, you’re a hero. You’re our hero and you’re home, and we’re all safe.” He doesn’t know whether it’s the fact he can feel her touching him, or her comforting words that eventually lead him to calming down just enough so he can truly _see_ her for the first time. His amazing Maddie, his beautiful, sexy, very pregnant, wonderful mother of their two children, phenomenal wife and he forgets the day for just a second. Just long enough to lean into her touch and close his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

“Home.” It’s all he can manage to get out right then, Maddie’s arms wrapping around him, as she nods her head, “That’s right, baby, you’re home. We’re all home.”


End file.
